The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of certain iminooxazolidine compounds, which have been found to be effective herbicides.
Herbicides have been used for many years by farmers, commercial agricultural companies and other industries in order to eliminate weed pests and thereby increase crop yields of such staple crops as corn, soybeans, rice and the like.
There are a number of different types of herbicides presently sold commercially, and these fall into two general categories. The categories are pre-emergence and post-emergence herbicides. The pre-emergence herbicides are normally incorporated into or applied to the soil prior to the emergence of the weed plants from the soil, and the post-emergence herbicides are normally applied to plant surfaces after emergence of the seeds or other unwanted plants from the soil. Some herbicides are effective both as pre- and post-emergence herbicides. The iminooxazolidines prepared in accordance with the process of this invention fall into that category.